Runaway Baby
by CastielsKiss
Summary: Sambriel 30 day challenge put into a story where Gabriel likes to mess with Sam in hope of getting lucky. Sam's not interested, and he's certainly not happy when he finds out Gabriel is zapping him into a million scenarios. Somewhat like the Changing Channels episode.
1. Hogwarts

Sam Winchester, a Ravenclaw, was always trying to live up to his brothers legacy. That was all I heard ever since I arrived here, and I hated it. I didn't even want to think of my older brother, its not like I could remember him anyways.

A small hole seemed to grow in my stomach as if I was missing something huge right now, I just couldn't remember what I was missing.

I woke up early, snow was growing on my window. Mostly everyone I knew had gone home for Christmas holidays, but I stayed back. I couldn't remember why, I guess I just figured my father would just mail me my presents once Christmas day actually came around.

I rolled over onto my side having fallen asleep on my back without remembering. The room was only lighter then usual because of how much the sun shone through the window, showing through the pile of white fluffy snow sitting on each windowsill.

I closed my eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep but not able to. This was my fifth year here and I always had trouble sleeping after I woke up. I figured it must've just been the teachers making sure the students would actually wake up in the morning instead of sleeping the day away.

My eyes opened and I glared at the wall, desperately wishing I was good in potions so I could make myself a sleeping potion that kept me asleep. I noticed there was a little pink note sitting on my nightstand, no one was here?

I pushed myself up onto my elbow, reaching over to grab the note that apparently had a blue lollipop attached to the back. I looked around the room, finding absolutely nothing. I sat up completely and strained my eyes to see what the note had to tell me.

'Sammy, once you've eaten dinner, head to the room of requirement.' The note wasn't signed nor was there any recognization of whose handwriting it was. Obviously I knew how all my friends wrote, having been with them all for five years. It didn't even come close to Dean's handwriting, or my fathers. I dropped it onto the night stand, examining the sucker that was given to me with the note.

It was a normal sized piece of candy, a G popped out on the front. I rubbed my thumb carefully all over it, the G made the pit in my stomach even deeper. I didn't know anyone with a name that started with G, at least I don't think I did...

I dropped the sucker on top of the note before falling backwards into my pillows. I curled up on my side, facing away from the nightstand trying to push it from my thoughts.

But that didn't work as much as I wished it had. The entire morning, all I could think about was that damn note and the G. It was itching at the back of my head, clawing its way to the front. I grumbled loudly, forcing myself out of bed. If it was going to stick around then maybe I'd be able to make it go away while I practiced spells.

After bundling up tightly, I went outside into the beautiful winter scenery. The Hogwarts grounds never failed to take my breath away whenever a new season took over.

The snow piled perfectly all over the practice yard, footsteps littered everywhere as I walked out. Not many people were out here, which gave me more of a private self lesson. I sat down on a bench and crossed my legs, sticking my hands in my pockets as I watched the younger students mess around with each other. I was never that good at doing spells, I was more into watching others and seeing how they did it.

The sound of wings hit my ears and I looked around, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. I would have thought it was an owl if it didn't sound as big as it did. A man walked past me, his back to me. He seemed to be in a rush. His brown hair was held down tightly under a beanie, much like mine.

I felt my stomach clench as I watched him hurry away, I had no idea who he was or where he came from, but something in my stomach said otherwise. I looked around carefully before pulling my hands out of my pockets and starting to play around with my wand.

I spent almost the entire day outside practicing, the note still stuck to the back of my head. As I was leaving to go back inside to eat the final meal of the day, having slept in past noon and not getting any food, I felt something in my pocket.

I was terrified to pull it out, not sure what it was, especially since my gloves kept me from being able to feel what it was. I pulled it out slowly to find another note, only it was blue this time.

'Listen to what I said, Sammy. You wont regret it.' No one has ever called me Sammy except for my brother, but he wasn't going here anymore. What would he have wanted with me that he couldn't just tell me in an owl letter.

I stuffed the note into my coat pocket, pulled out another piece of candy. This time it was a little caramel drop. The wrapping had a G over it just like the sucker had on its base.

I didn't trust eating the candy, I dropped the caramel into the snow, quickly covering it back up before heading into the nearly empty dinning hall. He noticed the man from earlier sitting at the Hufflepuff table, only recognizing his back.

I eyed him eagerly as if he was going to jump up and strip off all of his clothes for no reason. I sat down at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, not wanting to get to close to the first year students, watching as a few would accidentally blow things up while trying to learn new spells before the next semester started.

I swallowed my food down quickly, wanting to go back to my dorm as quickly as I could. Just as I got up, the boy at the Hufflepuff table stood up too, leaving before I could.

I felt my feet move, I wasn't in control. They made me follow the boy and soon, out of sheer curiosity, I continued to follow him once I realized he wasn't going towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

I hid behind a wall as I watched him open the room of requirement. Of course I knew that was what it was hearing stories from Dean about how often he'd hook up with a girl in there. The boy walked into the room, leaving the door open behind him as if he knew I was behind him.

I looked around before silently running over to the door, peering in. The boy was sitting up high on something that resembled a throne. He looked up and the door behind me slammed shut.

Sam froze up and looked at the guy, sitting taller then I was standing. His head slowly went up and our eyes met. A small smirk spread across his face and my nervous went crazy. He looked familiar, very familiar, I just couldn't place my finger on who he was.

"Hello Sammy, I knew you were getting my notes. No matter how much you decide to ignore them, they were always in the back of your mind." He giggled and the pit in my stomach seemed to grow bigger then my stomach was.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted, face heating up.

"I see you haven't eaten any of the candy I gave you." I looked at him in utter terror.

"No! Why would I do that? You could've easily poisoned them!" He chuckled.

"Oh, Sammy. Why would I try to poison you? Obviously the candy was the get you to remember your actual life. I accidentally erased your memory so we could start out with this game in a fun way." He popped a little strawberry hard candy into his mouth, sucking on it in his cheek.

"Wha... What?" I couldn't even understand what he was saying.

He laughed and tossed a strawberry candy down to me, that I somehow caught. "Just drop that in your mouth, it'll melt instantly." He smiled, biting into his candy. I did as he said, wanting to know what he meant by 'erasing my memory'. Just as I put it on my tongue and it began to melt, he piped up, "By the way, my names Gabriel."

My head began to pound as every little memory of my entire life started to pool into it, overflowing everything I thought was true. I dropped onto my knees, hearing Gabriel laughing atop his throne. I was holding my head, curled up on the floor hoping it would help make the pain go away sooner.

I heard a clap and the pain was over, Gabriel chuckled watching as I slowly let my hands off my head. Hogwarts wasn't real, but I was there somehow.

I looked up, seeing Gabriel shining a bright smile down at me. "Hello Sammy!" He threw his arms up. "I missed the real you!"

"Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?" I practically screamed up at him.

"Oh calm down, I'm just having some fun!"

"Gabriel, bring me home, NOW!" He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Now, now Sammy. You know that isn't going to work with me. You're going to stay in my world until you agree to cooperate." He giggled as sweet as candy, jumping down gracefully. His wings fluttered out just as he landed in front of me.

His wings were bigger then I expected, looking almost like butterfly wings, but he still only had two. He stretched them out while I watched, hypnotized almost. They were covered in pure gold feathers, layered line cake. He cracked his neck a few times, smiling.

I snapped back to life, glaring at him. "What do you want me to do?" It sounded more like a statement then a question. He took my face in his hands.

"You know exactly what I want, Sam." He smiled and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I pulled out of his grip, sheer terror covering my face. "Suit yourself, Sammy." He smiled wickedly before snapping his fingers and everything went black.


	2. Zombies

I opened my eyes, a large gun in my hands. I was shooting automatically at the oncoming zombies. There weren't many, just enough for me to lose the rest of my bullets. Thankfully we had a loge house hidden deep in the forest.

I looked around, my hands obviously controlling themselves. There was no one else, panic began to hit me. I wasn't sure why I was scared. Fighting monsters was my thing, I just don't remember how I got here.

The last one dropped and I slowly put down my gun, relaxing a little more. I went and kicked the bodies, making sure they were dead, before leading myself out of the store. It seemed to have been a small jewelry store on a corner in New York, or some other big city.

I watched all directions as I made my way down the road, hoping to get to the forest safely to get more bullets.

I could barely blink before I was in the cabin. It seemed empty, but how did I get there so fast? I ran around, shrugging it off, looking desperately for any ammo he had stored. An overflowing box was sitting on the dining room table. I reached for it, but quickly pulled away, almost as if I got burned.

I sighed and closed my eyes, dropped the gun onto the table and spinning around. "Dammit, Gabriel! I know this is your fault!" I yelled. A flutter of wings and the shorter winged man showed up almost pushed against my chest.

"Damn right its my fault." He smirked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He slipped his arms around my waist and smiled up at me.

"Because you're fun to play with." I looked down, blushing slightly taking it in the dirtiest way I could've.

"Shut up... Just, can we get out of here?" He laughed and let go, pouring himself a shot of whiskey out of thin air.

"No." He smiled and choked down the drink, coughing roughly after and dropping the cup. The shatter stung my ears. "Fuck, how does Balthazar even drink that..." He wiped his mouth and smiled, apparently fine. "You haven't even started with this world yet, you need to learn to have fun."

I rolled my eyes. "How am I supposed to have fun with you breathing down my neck the entire time, in case you forgot, you gave me my memory back!" I informed him.

"Yes, I know. Which is why this is going to be a whole hell of a lot more fun." It almost seemed like he zapped himself into new clothing, more suitable for zombie hunting, with revolvers in both hands. He reminded me of a modern day cowboy. "I'll be killing with you, almost as if I'm the fallen angel here to help my new master." He winked seductively, loading his two guns.

"You aren't even a damn angel..." I mumbled, reloading my shot gun, pushing the bullets into a small bag I had been carrying on my back. He laughed loudly, gripping his stomach.

I gave him a few minutes before he could even breath. "Of course I'm not an angel, you idiot! I'm an archangel. And, in case you didn't know, that just makes me a higher ranked angel. Start studying your angel better, sweets." He slapped my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I pulled away quickly, not wanting to get intimate with an angel much like his brother had done. "Well, lets go!" He cocked the guns and pointed them up, smirking slyly before we showed up back in the street.

"Why here again...?" I asked, slightly confused seeing as there was nothing there.

"You see, Sammy," He pressed his body against my own, his back to my chest. "I saved you from what could've happened." He turned around to face me, he wasn't even that much shorter then I was. "I couldn't let you die out here in my world, especially since I still haven't gotten what I want."

"Gabriel, you know damn well it's never happening." I shoved him off of me, at least I tried to only to be greeted with sore arms from pushing something that was like a huge brick wall. He gripped my hips tightly.

"You'll want it soon enough, don't worry." He rubbed his crotch hard against mine, causing a mind hard-on. He bit his lip and winked at me before pushing himself off of me. "Here they come..." He giggled, turning towards the dead empty street.

I stood confused, trying to figure out who 'they' were and where they were coming from, especially since the entire street was silent.

It was a few seconds before I realized an oncoming mob started our way, but the sound seemed to be coming from all around us. "You might wanna turn around, Sammy!" I heard Gabriel laughing as he began to shoot.

I spun around, back pushed against Gabriel's. Another huge mob was coming up from behind me and I forced my gun up, shooting at random. Behind me, all I could hear was Gabriel's laughter. How could someone be laughing at a time like this?

"You still willing to have some fun with me, Sammy?" He shouted, turning his head slightly over to face me.

"Not in your entire life!"

"That'll change soon, don't you worry!" He dropped one of his guns, I spun around just in time to see him smiling at me, snapping his fingers.

Everything went black.


	3. Medieval

I shot up, apparently in a bed now. I covered my face and rubbed my eyes roughly, knowing I wasn't home just yet. The room smelled of fruit and the covers were obviously to nice to be in a run-down motel in the middle of no where.

Before I could even open my eyes, I heard Gabriels voice ring in my ears. "Look at what you did!" Gabriel threw his arms up just as I opened my eyes. Anger seeping all over his face. "God pretty much fucked up and now I'm human!"

I scoffed. "I did this? I wasn't the one zapping up all over gods green Earth!"

"Stop being so damn attractive and maybe I wouldn't have to!" Gabriel turned around and banged his head against the wardrobe, apparently not getting hurt. "Why couldn't you have just given in..." He mumbled.

"Sire," Another voice rang in, I looked over at the door to find a knight looking person standing there. "Your guests would like to have you for breakfast." Gabriel and I shot looks of confusion at each other.

"Er, yes. Yes, of course. He'll be right down." Gabriel answered to them for me, smiling and shooing them out. The knight bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Gabe turned to me, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at me. "Well, Sire," He spoke with distaste. "I guess you're the king and I'm your damn servant."

I tried to hold back a laugh, coughing to ease it away. "Well, seeing as we're stuck here for however long you happen to be powerless, might as well get into character." I slipped out of bed, realizing I only had a shirt and boxers on. I noticed Gabriel checking me out and all I could do was shoot him a glare.

He moved over to me, holding my hips in the spot I stood. "I've been here, Sam. So just follow my lead, I'll get you dressed." He pushed me forcefully against the wall, strategically behind the changing screen.

"Gabriel..." I mumbled with anger, knowing what he was going to try and do. I felt an erection coming on though and he wasn't even doing anything to me yet. He bit his lip and pulled my shirt over my head, discarding it to the ground next to my bed.

"You know, Sam. I may not have my angelic powers anymore, but I can still figure out when you get horny by how hot you get..." He mumbled, pressing his mouth against my neck leaving trails of kisses and silent sucks.

I was feeling a little better with him having his way, especially since he was human now.

I could feel his grin against my jaw as I put my head back against the wall, begging for more almost. I felt his hands tug at my hair a little as he rubbed against my crotch again, only making the erection harder.

Something washed over me, causing me to want more and more from what he had to offer. "Sam...?" He whispered, nibbling a little on my ear like candy. I moaned in response as he gripped my cock through my boxers a little. "I'm not giving you all of it here." He giggled and pulled away, leaving me hot, horny, and a little angry.

I grumbled as he pulled clothes onto my body. "Sam, this would be so much easier if you weren't being difficult." He struggled, pushing my vest over my shoulders. I sighed and finished getting dressed by myself, Gabriel sitting on the edge of my bed watching me closely.

I refused to even look at him, which he soon caught onto, his smile turning into a deep frown and he jumped up. "Oh come on, Sam!" He threw his arms up in the air. "You FINALLY agreed to do it and now you're angry when I want to savor it and not do it in a frickin' medieval room? You're so stubborn!"

He huffed over to the door, I followed closely behind knowing he had to come with me the to dining hall.

Breakfast went by quickly, once finished Gabe and I went back to my room to try and figure out what the hell we were going to do about his powers.

"Maybe... Maybe its a thing that lasts for a certain amount of time?" I sat at the provided desk while Gabe lay on his back on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Why would my own father do this to me though?" He grumbled quietly, almost as if he thought I couldn't hear him.

I eyed him, I was being quite stubborn earlier, realizing I should've just banged him to get me home. I was afraid we'd form some weird bond together like Dean and Cas had.

But that could only happen if Gabriel was still an angel, right? I decided I was correct and pushed my chair out from the desk.

It was still light out but it was nearly mid-day now, well past dinner in this time. We'd covered ourselves in this room the entire day, trying to figure out what to do about Gabriels little problem.

I decided to walk over to the door, shooing away the guards just for tonight saying how they should get some sleep. Without protesting they listened and left. When I closed the door again and turned around, Gabriel was sitting up looking at me, he looked as confused as I felt.

I took a deep breath and walked over, his eyes followed me the whole time. "Sam, what are you doing...?" He looked up at me as I stood almost between his legs. I pushed him down onto his back, falling on top of him.

My mouth met his quicker then I meant and I was happy about that, I didn't have time to chicken out. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch as he was in shock. It didn't take long for him to ease into me though. Mindless open mouthed kisses without tongue continued as I pulled him farther upon the bed so our entire bodies were completely on the huge mattress.

I rubbed my hand down his side as he yanked at my hair, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I squeezed his hip, getting harder then before. His knees were up, he attempted to wrap his legs around my waist but figured it wasn't worth it seeing as I was already grinding him.

A scream almost escaped his mouth as I grabbed his crotch tightly, thankfully I muffled it my shoving my tongue deeper into his throat. He seemed to enjoy it, grinding hard back, but the second I began to unbutton his pants he threw me off of him onto the bed.

"What the hell, Gabriel! I was giving you exactly what you wanted!" We sat up at the same time, glaring at each other for different reasons.

"Alright Sammy, yes you were giving me what I wanted, but did YOU enjoy it?"

"Are you seri-" He interrupted me without caring.

"And you honestly think I'm going to end my story here? We still have the entire world to see and you want me to be done after only three places?"

"It isn't like we have a choice! You don't have your angel crap!" We almost sounded like an old married couple arguing until he laughed and raised his eyebrows.

His wings fluttered out instantly. "Sometimes I wonder, Sam Winchester. Are you actually as smart as you put yourself out to be?"

Before anything else could happen though, he smiled and kissed my cheek, snapping his fingers and making everything go black once more.


	4. Spies

A long arm kept me close, warming my body. I recognized the hand curling around my waist to be Gabriel's long fingers. His thumb rubbed up and down my hip as we cuddled close together on a soft sofa. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Hello, Sweet." Gabriel whispered into my ear, I quite enjoyed him being close to me lately. "Do you like the next life?" I looked around, not even bothering to struggle this time, knowing I wouldn't win even if I tried.

"Where are we?" I mumbled more to myself then to him, he answered anyways.

"We're in the house that our alternate universe selves have together." He smiled against my head, leaving a kiss there before pulling away. The house was bright, brighter then anytime in this skipping worlds thing going on.

Each wall was covered with windows, exposing a large snow covered forest that wrapped around the entire house. It seemed more like a lodge then a house. I looked up at Gabriel, ignoring the book he held in his hands. The lights were dimmed and the couch was stupid comfy.

"What's going on, Gabriel." I growled, he smirked down at me while kissing my head.

"It's time to be spies, sweetheart!" He giggled, biting into a chocolate bar that popped out of thin air. I followed his eyes down to the book realizing it was a 'where's waldo' book and I grimaced.

"Why didn't you zap up to some cool James Bond world where we were actual spies?" I pointed to Waldo as he scanned the page.

He glared and flipped to the next one. "Obviously because I thought this would be much more fun." He pointed to the next Waldo, turning the page again.

I looked up at him. "What are we supposed to do? Just sit here and look for Waldo the entire time?" I threw my arms up high enough to where they wouldn't hit him. He laughed, almost choking on his candy.

"No! Of Course not, that wouldn't be much fun now would it?" He pushed the book into my lap and got up. "Stay." He halted me when I tried getting up. I closed my eyes and sat back down, rubbing my face from stress.

I peeked over the back of the couch and saw he was doing something in the kitchen, I just couldn't tell what the hell it was. I was stuck on the page we last turned too, deciding it'd be better to just distract myself while I waited for him.

He came back ten minutes later, I was still stuck on the page, he held out a steaming mug and the smell of hot chocolate filled my nose. I closed my eyes and took it, holding it under my nose and pulling the smell in with a smokers inhale.

He laughed and sat carefully down next to me, pulling the book towards him so it was back into both of our laps. I jumped and pointed down at Waldo in excitement before clearing my voice and looking around the room again deciding it was best to just stop.

After a long while, Gabriel spoke up. "You know, you're only getting out if you play by the rules."

"Or I could just kill you." I looked at him crossing my arms. He flashed a puppy dog face.

"Oh Sammy, you know you wouldn't do that!" He puckered his lips and kissed the air close to me multiple times.

"How do you know?!" I shouted accidentally, feeling only a little bad once he rolled his eyes.

"Because, you tried that before, remember? And you got stuck as a car." He grinned innocently at me. "So, unless you want your brothers ass on your back again I recommend you play your role or else I can kill you." He giggled, a low growl grew in the back of my throat.

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, everything went black.


End file.
